New Year's Speech
by Erin Primette
Summary: The Vocaloids hold a concert on New Year's Eve. Little did the citizens know, there was more to the concert than what meets the eye.


This one-shot takes place after Season 1 of Transformers Vocal Squad and Miku's Surprise Birthday. The best time to read it is on New Year's Eve and New Year's Day.

Transformers belongs to Hasbro.

Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha and Crypton Future Media.

I, however, own this crossover. That's it.

* * *

Soon, the limousines arrived, and out came the administrator and deputy administrator of NASA, the President of the United States and several more leaders from Great Britain, Japan, Canada, Germany, France, Australia, Spain, Italy and Mexico. Agent Fowler walked up to greet them.

"Good evening, Mr. President," greeted Fowler, "we're glad you could come."

"It's a pleasure to be here," smiled the President, "Special Agent Fowler. Where are the Autobots?"

"Right over there," answered Fowler, pointing at the Autobots in their vehicle modes, sitting at the edge of the parking lot, "they may look like vehicles, but they agreed to reveal themselves at the end of the concert."

"Ah, I see," replied the President.

Everyone went into the stadium and out into the field. By now, the crew members have finished setting up the stage as the Autobots were sitting at one side of the field in their vehicle modes. At the same time, swarms of people arrived at the parking lot as they hustled toward the stadium, hassling for tickets, merchandise and some delicacies.

By around ten at night, the stadium was filled with dedicated fans. As the Vocaloids stood at the base of the stage, Gakupo ascended the stairs onto the stage, facing the crowd with a smile.

"Thank you, everyone," announced Gakupo, "for coming to our New Year's concert. I would also like to give thanks to our special guests for coming, such as the President of the United States. Without further ado, let's get the show started!"

After his speech, Gakupo stepped down the stage as Gumi appeared at the stage. She sang _'Blue Bird'_ as she danced in tune to the song's rhythm, eliciting cheers of excitement from the crowd. After Gumi finished the song, Miku joined her on the stage and they began performing their duet _'Smile Again'_.

After Miku and Gumi finished their duet, they gave the crowd a bow before exiting the stage as the crowd cheered with great enthusiasm. Throughout the concert, Rin performed _'La Fiesta' _and_ 'Kokoro'_, SF-A2 Miki performed _'The Universe'_, Kaito performed _'Crescent Moon'_, Meiko performed _'NOISE'_, Luka performed _'Just be Friends'_, the Kagamine twins performed _'Enclosure'_, _'Daughter of Evil'_ and _'Servant of Evil'_, and Miku performed _'Decorator'_. Kaito and Miku performed _'Cendrillon'_, Miku and Luka performed _'Magnet'_, Len performed _'Butterfly on your Right Shoulder'_, Miku and Rin performed _'Reverse Rainbow'_, Miku performed _'Black Rock Shooter'_, _'World is Mine'_ and _'Love is War'_, and Gumi performed _'Cosmica'_. As the Vocaloids performed, they elicited roaring cheers of enthusiasm and excitement from the audience.

Finally, it was Miku's turn to perform. She ascended the stairs to the stage as Gumi stepped down. She looked around the field as she picked up her microphone.

"Ok, everyone," announced Miku, "this is the last song, and I wish you all a Happy New Year!"

After an applause erupted from the audience, Miku sang _'Winter Alice'_ and danced in tune to the song with the crowd cheering in approval. As she sang, the other Vocaloids ascended the stairs and lined up at the back of the stage.

Once Miku finished her song, she smiled and bowed to the crowd before putting the microphone back onto its stand. She then took several steps back and joined the other Vocaloids as the President of the United States walked up the stairs to the stage, followed by the other leaders from nine various countries, Agent Fowler, Sari and the administrator and deputy administrator of NASA. At the same time, the army soldiers lined up around the stage and gave a salute, standing tall as the President approached the microphone.

"Happy New Year, citizens of the United States and people around the globe," said the President, "now that our concert is said and done, I believe it is time that we address the major incidents this year. I know it must've been sad for those who have lost their loved ones on those days, and we should honor those who lost their lives. These incidents were not caused by terrorist attacks or even natural disasters, but by a source not from this world. For a long time, mankind has been searching the stars to see whether we are alone in this universe. It may sound crazy, but we have aliens living among us. Some of these aliens attempted to conquer mankind, but these vehicles standing before you in this field have fought those aliens to protect us, and they are also aliens. Our government agents, our soldiers and a few of the Vocaloids were the first humans to come in direct contact with them. With that said, I will now let them speak to you directly."

Upon cue, the Autobots drove slowly into the field until they were just a few meters near the stage. After that, they transformed into their robot modes, which startled the audience. Some people started taking pictures of the Autobots with their phones. Many of them gazed at the Autobots in surprise, awe and fear.

"Finally," sighed Ironhide, "I've been cooped up in my alt mode for too long!"

"Hi, Bumblebee!" called Rin as she and Len waved their hands at the yellow Autobot.

Smiling, Bumblebee waved back at the Kagamine twins.

Optimus glanced around the field as Bumblebee waved his hand hello to the audience, many of the kids waving back in response. The Prime made a brief glance at Miku before facing the audience, knowing that keeping his presence a secret from the human race is no longer an option. He had to somehow reassure the humans the Autobots were friendly, so he stood tall, confidence and determination gleaming in his optics.

"Citizens of Earth," announced Optimus, "I am Optimus Prime, and I'm the leader of the Autobots from the planet Cybertron. We plan to do everything in our power to protect your planet from suffering the same fate as our home planet. In other words, we are here to fight for you, and most importantly, with you. Let there never be any doubt which side we are on, and let there always be a light at the end of the tunnel for those who seek it. We will give courage to those who lack it and bring about a positive change on this world so freedom may rein across the land, and harmony may be heard in the streets. Freedom is the right of all sentient beings, and we will do all we can to keep it that way."

Across the globe, many civilians at their TV sets gazed at the Autobots on screen and listened in on the Prime's speech with enthusiasm. After a long moment of silence, a huge applause erupted from the entire audience; cheers echoing over clapping hands as the President took a few steps away from the microphone. Upon cue, the Kagamine twins eagerly approached the microphone.

"Hi, everyone," chirped Rin, "now that we heard from our special guests, we are thirty seconds away from the New Year! Hey, Oni-chan, do you have anything to say before the end of this old year?"

"All I could say is that I was rather amazed when we first met Bumblebee," admitted Len.

"Me, too," smiled Rin, "ok, are you guys ready to start the countdown with us? Let's do it!"

"Ten, nine, eight," chanted the audience, "seven, six, five…"

The Autobots took a few steps back from the stage.

"Four, three, two, one!" chanted the audience.

"Happy New Year!" cheered the audience and the Kagamine twins.

At the same time, in Time Square, confetti was released into the air and crowds cheered with excited enthusiasm as the ball completed its descent. Back at the stadium, the audience cheered with the same enthusiasm. Now that it's New Year's Day, the Autobots smiled, confident that they can establish friendly relations with humanity.

* * *

**Now, REVIEW! Your twin-tailed virtual diva demands it!**


End file.
